logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Izzyfan
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:37 UPS.png! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 17:50, August 9, 2010 Hey! Hey Izzyfan! I didn't know you edited here! 11:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Must Do FIFA Hey, Izzyfan. You need to add 1926 FIFA World Cups. 8.46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Deleted article For the second time, I have had to delete an article for a spanish version of The Weather Channel that does not exist. Please remember that if you are going to create an article, please create one for a company or media entity that actually exists, fan-made logos for non-existant companies or media is a violation of Logopedia policy, and repeated offenses will likely your account suspended or totally barred permanently. tmanokc 22:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Question. How is Logopedia going? --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 19:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Warner Bros. Television the Warner Bros. Television page is almost done, but missing 1 logo. --Puffle339 The Nyan Cat 17:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Redness Well, there's a way to make your name red, by editing some MediaWiki page (I can't remember which), but you have to be an administrator. The other administrator's names (Tmanokc and Vask) should be red too, but for some reason it only worked for me. Hope that answers your question. Alxeedo TALK 13:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :You can edit the colour on your custom signature too... didn't realise it made me look like an admin (well, I am one, just not on this wiki)! XD Digifiend 01:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request Hello Izzyfan. In response to your question, you meet all requirements for adminship. The only issue is that I have not seen you active within the last few weeks (neither was I, but I was on vacation). Once I see you active again, I will promote you to administrator. If you are on vacation, tell me when you come back and I will promote you immediately. Thanks for reading, and have a great day. Alxeedo TALK 06:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Promotion Okay, I'll promote you now. Make sure you continue to be active and use your powers well. By the way, I am active, I just didn't come on yesterday because I was busy. Alxeedo TALK 00:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) We need more MLB logos! :'( -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 02:11, August 22, 2011 (UTC) MLB logos I have some page ideas, checkpoints and suggestions for pages that relate to the MLB: *Add New York Mets logos. -- New York Mets -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=67 *Add the rest of the alternate World Series logos, including anniversary, script, pennant and unused logos -- World Series -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=484 *Add the rest of the All Star Game logos -- MLB All-Star Game -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=481 *Make a page for special events, memorials, anniversary and unused logos -- Major League Baseball Special Events -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=490 *Make a page for American League Division Series -- ALDS -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=1478 *Make a page for National League Division Series -- NLDS -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=1479 *Make a page for American League Central Series -- ALCS -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=482 *Make a page for National League Central Series -- NLCS -- http://www.sportslogos.net/team.php?id=483 We also need to add alternate logo sections to current MLB team pages, as there's a lot of unused, anniversary, patches, events, memorials and other logos not added. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 13:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Logopedia_(Logos) WM Ban Can U Please Ban Blogger sucks He Did Nothing But Spamming and Ruining Pages Please Ban Him He's a Troll! JOOLEE 16:25, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I Please Be An Admin I've Did over Like 100 Edits Sort Of? Please I wanna Be One Macintosh1 21:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Stop It! Stop Changing the Logopedia Logo as a Pepsi Logo Change It Back, You Keep Doing it Like 3 Times, Stop It Now Macintosh1 23:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Come to the IRC ASAP. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 12:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here, Izzyfan. Keep updating. :D -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 15:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Use sportslogos.net That is the site I'm getting all the pics from. IRC please. :P -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 17:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sandwich Golf Express Thank You for Banning Sandwich Golf Express Macintosh1 19:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S, I Wish I Want to Be an Admin so I Can Delete Comments and Ban User's 10.000 pages announcement Hi! I think it's better if you insert the announcement about the 10.000 pages in the Community Messages section, instead of the front page. [[User:Rdg vitorino|''rdgvito]] talk page 17:12, September 27, 2011 (UTC) BOY10 and TheMadHatterHouse are underage BOY10 is a ten-year-old boy, and TMHH is 9! Nobody should be on Wikia until they're age 13! By the way, I'm 21! Nevadabell 17:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Block Could you please block Sandwich Golf Express for like 6 months, He Keeps on Uploading fake logos, Ban Him MACINTOSH1 14:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) New front page design Dude, the front page. :( ---- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 00:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a mess. In future, please use Preview to test edits before making it live. And by the way, please remove that background image from your userpage - makes it hard to read and the image blocks some important links. Digifiend 15:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::This time you did a good job of it. Nice work. Digifiend 18:51, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi. :D Hello, Izzyfan! :) I would like to know which requirements do I need to have for adminship? Greetings! DujeTrogir 20:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Main Page Picture Hi, You're doing a great job as admin, keep it up and thanks for your hard work. I see that you put an image of a man holding a sign on the main page today. Can I ask... is that real? It does not look very real, no offense. If it isn't real, can you please remove it? I don't want to spread a false rumor. And if it is real... can you tell me where you found it? Thanks, and please reply soon. Alxeedo TALK 06:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Red Names I have tried several times on the MediaWiki page to make all admin's names red, yet it has never worked. Since it didn't work, I removed everyone's names from it. Yet, for some reason, it only shows my name in red (even though my name is not even on the list anymore). I find it quite annoying. I'll try to do it again, by the way, here is the page for it: MediaWiki:Common.css. Be extremely careful when editing, even something very simple added to it could mess up all of the pages. I'm going to ask Wikia staff for help if it doesn't work this time. Alxeedo TALK 16:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Sorry for the late response, took a WikiBreak. The names are now green. I got them to work. :D I would've left them red, but they looked like redlinks. You can change it if you want, but don't remove users or put bizarre colors please. Alxeedo TALK 22:21, February 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Names Actually, I'm trying out random colors to see which fits best. Just tried blue. Looks cool on recent changes, but for admins logged in, it looks odd when you look in the top-right corner. Clear your browser-cache to see the changes. Or just close and re-open your browser. Yea, it's on MediaWiki:Wikia.css. (Remember to sign the talk page next time) Alxeedo TALK 22:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, we'll keep the green. By the way, there are no rollbacks at the moment. Alxeedo TALK 22:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU! Hey there, Izzy. I just wanted to send you my thanks for helping keep things in order around here. I was hoping that Chuck E. Cheese's page would get extra protection after... well, you know. Some kids will never learn, I tell you what. Keep up the good work, sir. Snelfu 15:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for blocking Bbcman! He was very annoying. IlMaestro001 20:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for sounding brash, but... To whom it may concern, something has to be done about Oussama2002. Time and again, he has shown signs of intimidating behavior and aggressiveness towards other users and has vandalized the BBC World Service Television page one too many times. Logopedia is not the place for what-ifs and imaginary nonsense and this especially has gone far enough. I have left said page as is to show you and the other administrators the damage he's done (again). Oussama2002 must be stopped. Snelfu 19:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Activity Hey Izzyfan, thanks for doing a great job keeping everything in order and maintaining the wiki very well. I will most likely be active this week, and maybe next week, since I am on break. I haven't seen the front page design (I wasn't on on April 1), but I'll take a look at it in a second. Thanks again, and bye! Alxeedo TALK 18:44, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Vandal Hey, I checked the Recent changes, and I don't see anyone vandalizing. If you know who it is, you can direct me to them, or otherwise you can block them. Alxeedo TALK 03:19, April 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Bardiscute Hey, I'm just wondering why you blocked User:Bardiscute. I checked his contributions, and I don't see any vandalism. If I missed something, sorry. Thanks. Alxeedo TALK 17:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Bardiscute Okay, thanks. Alxeedo TALK 23:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi I know you are trying to spruce up the mainpage, but it seems you still need to work on it, their are issues with misaligned test and images. Unfortunately the original was fine, but it may help in asking for opinions before rolling it out. :) --AxG 19:35, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the sandbox has the wrong screen width for the mainpage. He did try to test it first at Logopedia/Test Page. The mainpage actually looks fine to me at 1024x768 screen resolution using Google Chrome with AdBlock (I posted screenshots on the talk page), but the Test version does look messed up. It cannot be tested properly without going live. One reason why I always preferred the old Monaco skin, which didn't have that problem. Digifiend 22:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: New logo? We could probably hold an art contest or something for the members here who are good at graphic design to submit their logo artwork for consideration to the Logopedia logo upgrade. Might have to let the folks at the CLG know about this also. From what I've seen, it might be an interesting experiment. Hope this helps much. Snelfu 18:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) New theme for June 2012 Can our Logopedia theme for June 2012 be "Logos with the letter N"? Nevadabell 00:27, May 15, 2012 (UTC) You really improved your spelling and grammar. Sup, Izzyfan? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 00:38, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Good, good. You have the game LogosQuiz for iPod? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 02:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Level 5. 17 more to Level 6. No cheating also. ^_^ -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 19:15, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Damn, gotta catch up to you eventually. You still browse TDWiki? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 20:08, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I've honestly moved on from there and if not, I'm trying. The only time I visit is to help in chat, as I got promoted to chat mod. Even then, I just don't like the feel of the Wiki anymore, or at least as much as I used to. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 20:42, May 22, 2012 (UTC) It slows down in between seasons, but the show is facing cancellation apparently and once that happens, the Wiki will be in zombie mode... for a while or forever. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 21:23, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late response. Doing Cartoon Network avatars. Anyways, more than likely it will. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 22:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I was never on the Sims Wiki. xD Foreign Wikis and just goofing off on my test and fantasy wikis. How bout you? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 22:50, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Damn, that was fast. You really should start getting on your feet about this Wiki, Izzyfan. It has the potential to go far and beyond, especially with Logos Quiz. You need to pound this opportunity as you can. Make categories like: Logs Quiz Logos Level 1, Logs Quiz Logos Level 2, Logos Quiz Logos etc. It'll get more editors and views. The website will be so much better and you need to start it. Also, you should really change that sig. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 22:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) http://brandingsource.blogspot.com/ -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 20:32, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi and thanks for the message you left me on my talk page, but I'm not sure if I want to be admin right now. I know that I am very active here, but still I'm not sure about being an admin. HurricaneDylan (talk) 03:24, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: New admin I definitely see Hurricane Dylan's name on the Recent Activity a lot, so he's a good choice, he's certainly here often enough. *looks up* If he's not interested though, then obviously we shouldn't pressure him. :And by the way, just saw your new sig on his page. You should do what I do and have a special page for it. Check User:Digifiend/Sig and User:Digifiend/SigReal to see what I mean. Visually, it's fine, but by having a dedicated page for it, it avoids adding the code to other pages. Tabber I see you added a tabber for the Recent Logos. However, it resulted in the edit button no longer appearing. I've fixed this by moving it from the header to just below it. What do you think? RTL II That new RTL II logo is for Hungary, not Germany. Skin I know, you're trying to add some festive cheer to the wiki, but the changing of the background to blue is a really bad idea, we have thousands of images, of which alot will be transparent, and will clash with the background. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 22:21, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hello!? -- [[User:AxG|[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 15:37, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I just added a bit of code to fix a partially invisible CITV logo (the 2006 one was the same shade of blue) only to find that ITV2 HD and ITV HD had wrong coloured logos (blue areas that should be white). That's it, I'm changing the background back to white. Please adjust the festive logo accordingly. LoopingStar bot User:Lachlan5963 wants to install a bot named Loopingstar. I however, I recently gave that user a two week ban for putting adverts for Roller Coaster Wiki (on which he's an admin) on multiple rollercoaster pages (a breach of rule 2 on the policy page). So I'm hesitant to allow his bot to be installed. Please post opinions on this matter at User_talk:Digifiend#Don.27t_know_what_the_title_should_be.... New Logopedia Logo Voting Voting on your logo blog was supposed to end 14 months ago. Someone bumped it up the activity list by posting a comment, so I closed the commenting (and locked it so only sysops can edit it)... and all the comments went missing. They haven't been deleted, apparently a known bug is suppressing them from showing up. See here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:469790 Sorry about that. Bot I've started up the discussion about my bot again, as I feel I've proved I'm not just going to try and trash the place with it. Click here. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 17:53, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Block 198.22.122.0/24 Block 198.22.122.0/24 indefinitely with blocking account creation, preventing logged in users from editing, preventing user talk, and the reason "These IPs belong to the Best Buy store chain's in store computer displays.". ATG Speech (talk) 21:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :IPs can't edit Logopedia, so blocking is useless. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 21:42, June 27, 2013 (UTC) How to Browse Excuse Me, I'm creating a BWIA West Indies Airways page, how do I browse a picture? User talk: Hhop WRC-TV/Other I don't see how WRC-TV/Other fits in with Logopedia's goal of collecting information on logos. That information is more suited to Wikipedia. -- [[User:AxG|[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 17:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC) P.s. any chance you can remove the announcement you left of the main page, which should be left for logo news and about Logopedia, I'm sure Community Messages itself is perfectly adequate. -- [[User:AxG|[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]''']] 17:47, July 27, 2013 (UTC) BLock uSer:Maisysplayhouse101 Can you go block Maisysplayhouse101 from editing for fake logos. Then he went into the bear (talk) 18:06, August 13, 2013 (UTC)